This invention relates to apparatus for and method of baking letters of the alphabet and numerals. Preferably, the apparatus is in the form of foldable blanks and a grid template, all formed of paperboard having a non-stick inner surface. The apparatus can take the form of a kit the components of which can be used to form various letters of the alphabet and numerals.
Advantageously, the apparatus is provided in the form of kits which contain components allowing the user to form various letters and numerals as desired. The components of the kits, other than a grid template, will preferably be in the form of foldable blanks formed of paperboard having non-stick surfaces on one side. The blanks will be foldable into cake pans, space-occupying inserts and corner-forming inserts. There will be a grid template for each pan which will fit over the inside bottom surface of each pan and have removable grid-defined sections so as to leave one or more section openings into which space-occupying inserts may be inserted.
The object of the invention, generally stated, is the provision of inexpensive and easy to use apparatus for use in baking numerals and letters of the alphabet in cake pans.
A further object of the invention is to provide such apparatus in the form of kits in which the components, other than a grid template, can be formed of foldable paperboard blanks one surface of which will have a non-stick coating, this being the inner surface which comes into contact with the batter introduced into the cake pans.
Still another object of the invention is provision of a method of forming baked numerals and letters of the alphabet using foldable blanks and a grid template, all of which may be formed of paperboard with a non-stick surface on one side.
Certain other objects of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of preferred embodiments of the invention taken in connection with the accompanying drawings in which: